Colorful metaphor
A colorful metaphor, or profanity, is a use of slang language or physical expression intended to emphasize derision, curses, or other emotional outbursts. Although such usages were uncommon in the 23rd and 24th centuries, they were an essential part of 20th century conversation, seen in the novels of "giants" such as Jacqueline Susann and Harold Robbins. In 2063, Lily Sloane used the expletive "bullshit" twice in response to Jean-Luc Picard of the when his crew traveled to her time to stop the Borg's attempt to prevent first contact. She first used it when Picard told her that he was here to help while she was firing at him and Data, she later used it when he denied that he had a desire for revenge against the Borg. ( ) In 2152, when the Vulcan ambassador Soval maneuvered to end the mission of , Commander Charles Tucker III stated of him to Doctor Phlox, "They'll probably give the son of a bitch some gaudy medal and then cart him off to wherever they send bitter old Vulcans to retire." ( ) A bit later that same year, when Silik desperately tried to contact his benefactor at the Helix, Jonathan Archer emerged and attacked Silik. He answered "I said you're an ugly bastard" to Silik, who had just asked his benefactor to repeat what he said before Archer arrived. ( ) In 2153, Charles Tucker III called Kessick a "stupid son of a bitch". Later, Captain Archer cursed, "The son of a bitch lied to us!", after discovering the destroyed Xindi homeworld Kessick sent to. ( ) Later that same year, Captain Archer described Commander Shran as a "son of a bitch" after he and his vessel, the Kumari, refused to surrender the second prototype of the Xindi weapon. ( ) Archer warned Degra, "Listen to me, you son of a bitch!", before explaining what would happen if Earth was destroyed. ( ) After being called a "son of a bitch" by Jeremy Lucas, Arik Soong told him that his mother was actually a chemist. ( ) In an alternate reality (circa 2245), a young played the song " " as he drove his stepfather's 1965 Chevy Corvette on a joyride through the Iowa countryside, which included "fuckin'" in its lyrics. '' , though not in the final version of the movie.}} In 2256, when working with Paul Stamets and Michael Burnham to discover a way to operate the spore drive without the tardigrade "Ripper", Cadet Sylvia Tilly exclaimed, "You guys, this is so fucking cool." She immediately apologized for the outburst, but Lt. Stamets assured her that "it ''is fucking cool." ( ) In 2258, James T. Kirk, banished to for attempted "mutiny" on the orders of , used the "accurate" version of this metaphor, "bullshit", when the old Vulcan who saved him from becoming a native beast's dinner – who not only recognized him on sight but professed to be his lifelong friend – identified himself as Spock. ( ) In 2259, Captain Kirk used the colorful metaphor "''Damn it" when he found out that the warp drive on the had a coolant leak and that it would take 20 minutes to get to Qo'noS in the K'normian trading ship they had confiscated. Kirk also used "Shit" when he lost track of for a brief period on the .'' ( ) In 2263, Spock was injured by shrapnel embedded near his iliac region while in a Swarm ship that crashed on Altamid. Assessing the wound, told Spock that he would be fine, but Spock noted the forced optimism in his voice suggested he was trying to elicit a sense of calm. McCoy then said he would "''cut the horseshit," although Spock failed to see how excrement of any kind bore relevance to their situation. Moments later, McCoy quickly removed the shrapnel and cauterized the wound, telling an agonized Spock that he heard it hurt less if it came as a surprise. Spock, in turn, replied, "If I may adopt a parlance with which you are familiar, I can confirm your theory to be horseshit."'' ( ) In 2285, Doctor Leonard McCoy referred to Spock as "that green-blooded son of a bitch", while suffering from the transfusion of the Vulcan's katra into his own mind. ( ) James T. Kirk referred to the Klingons several times as "bastards". ( ; ) When the crew of the time traveled to 1986, James T. Kirk began using "colorful metaphors" in an effort to blend in though he felt that Spock shouldn't attempt them, as he didn't "quite have the knack for it." ( ) Spock mastered them fairly quickly, as he exclaimed "Damn you, sir!" to General Korrd to impel him to use his authority to command Klaa to stand down. Kirk had earlier shouted a series of curses on Spock for allowing Sybok to take over the Enterprise, "Dammit, Spock! Goddammit!" adding "I oughta knock you on your goddamned ass!" ( ) In 2293, Montgomery Scott referred to the new Klingon Chancellor, Azetbur, as "That Klingon bitch killed her father." Soon thereafter, Spock suggested that "Go to hell" might be an appropriate Human response to the order for the to be decommissioned. ( ) In 2364, Jean-Luc Picard asked his new first officer, William T. Riker, a favor: that he help him to avoid "making an ass" of himself in front of children, as he was not a family man. ( ) Later that same year, Picard uttered the curse, "Merde" ("Shit" in French) when the was drained of power by the Tkon Portal 63 near Delphi Ardu IV. ( ) The following year, Picard used the same expletive when Geordi La Forge realized that he had inadvertently invested with consciousness by misstating a command to the computer. ( ) In 2366, William T. Riker commented that Alidar Jarok's knowledge of Klingon curses was impressive, after Jarok had referred to Worf as both a PetaQ, and a tohzah, adding that "only a ''Veruul would use such language in public." ( ) In 2367, Picard learned that his brother Robert had described him to René as an "''arrogant son of a..." ( ) Later that year, Klingon Governor Vagh swore at Picard in Klingonese after Picard denied the charges of supplying weapons to terrorists. Picard returned the favor. ( ) After Montgomery Scott was released from the 's transporter in 2369, he initially argued with the Enterprise-D's computer while attempting to view the bridge of the original Enterprise in the holodeck, finally (through gritted teeth and frustration brought on by intoxication) specifying the ship's registry number as "NCC-1701 – no bloody A, B, C, 'or' D." ( ) When the USS Enterprise-D was about to crash into Veridian III, Data expressed the shock and horror he felt (thanks to his newly installed emotion chip) with a suitably colorful metaphor, saying "Oh, shit." ( ) The Species 8472 recreation of , stationed on Terrasphere 8, referred to the concepts making up the United Federation of Planets: "tolerance for all species, the Prime Directive" as "targ manure," during talks with Kathryn Janeway and the senior staff of . In response to those statements, Tuvok corrected Boothby and stated "your metaphor is colorful, but inaccurate." ( ) Miles O'Brien used mild Irish expletives, usually the word "bloody." On one particular occasion, when Molly O'Brien fell into the past through a time portal on the planet Golana, he used the stronger expletive "bollocks" when some of the equipment he used in an attempt to retrieve her malfunctioned. ( ) , at one point ambassadors at the meeting to form the Coalition of Planets noted that xenophobic Humans were using "language that is not programmed into the universal translator", which Nathan Samuels brushed off as emotional outbursts during a stressful time. The nature of that language was not explicitly explained.}} External link * de:Farbige Metapher Category:Linguistics